Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor device sidewall passivation, and more particularly to devices and methods with passivizing materials formed on edges of active regions to induce strain.
Description of the Related Art
Mesa structures are commonly used structures employed to isolate active device layers in semiconductor devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), lasers, certain transistors, etc. Mesa structures are usually a stack of layers having mesa sidewalls that have edges of active regions exposed. A simple mesa structure may include a substrate, a stack of active layers formed on the substrate and a top contact. The sidewalls are etched and typically remain exposed. The exposed sidewalls of the active layers include many unsatisfied bonds, which create a high density of deep-level trap states and can result in device performance being degraded.